Slowly I fall in love pt2: Repression
by girloftheweek
Summary: Please read Slowly I fall in love first! This is the second book to that. This is Awakening in Derek's POV. He has been slowly falling for Chloe and he's still not there yet, but as his feelings get stronger, his denial and repression of his own desires will drive him and us crazy. If you've read the first, you know that there will be laughter, sadness, and lots of crazy swearing!
1. Nights

This is a Short chapter. I'm trying to get the feeling down for how Derek's feelings are changing without his approval. LOL. But the problem is, I can't find DIVIDED, the short novella Kelley wrote for the time apart. So, if I miss something important, let me know. If this sounds stupid, let me know. If you ready for some intense denial love (Which is what I have on the way), let me know. Low make sure you review because this is a new book and I don't wanna screw up the intro. That will KILLLLLL it fast. BTW, I'm not trying to go from DIVIDED. It's still my story. So if you did read divided, pretend you didn't. Cause I sure as hell wasn't able to before she took it off the site :)

Thank you to my reviewers for reviewing. You always make me smile. I'm trying to churn out more chapters before sleep so make sure you review and I'll do my comment section next time. LOVE!

New book, same old slogan. These aren't my ideas, my characters, ect. I love them, but Kelley made them so she gets dibs. :(

Derek's POV

Three nights, Simon and I had been camped out, trying to reach Chloe. Three nights of being in the warehouse. Three nights of being with Simon, trying to cajole him into eating healthy, trying to keep warm while sleeping on the cold ground, and of hearing about Chloe.

Chloe was nice. Okay, she was more than nice. She was extremely nice. When I had freaked her out with talk of magic and scared her with stories of necromancers, she hadn't flipped her shit too much. She had surprised me with being strong under her niceties. She hadn't let me bully her. Under her small frame, she had the temper of someone four times her size.

She had also stayed with me when I had almost Changed. The night that she and Simon were supposed to break out of the Lyle house to find Simon's and my dad, she had come to find me in the backyard, in the throes of the horrible, painful process of a Change. I'm a werewolf and Chloe didn't know that when she saw me twisted over, with my muscles and frame moving into a more canine physique. She also saw me puke all over the grass and when I say all over, I mean it. She had been brave and she had stayed with me. It meant a whole lot.

So, yeah, she was something else. But hearing about it for three days whenever all other topics of conversation died was starting to get to me. Not that I wasn't happy that Simon liked a girl. And that she, for once, seemed to not be an airhead who would screw with him long enough to break his heart. But hearing about it bugged me. I didn't know why and I wasn't delving into it anytime soon.

Finally, one night, I pointed out that he hadn't stopped talking about her. He then proceeded to tell me how she was different. She wasn't your usual girl. She was more and he really liked her. He was worried about her. The way he talked, well, he didn't say love, but it sounded like there was a possibility for him. And so for once when he said he really liked a girl, I believed him. I was happy for him. Until the third night, two nights since we had last seen her, I had a dream.

I don't usually remember my dreams. But I sure as hell couldn't get this one out of my head. Simon and I were hanging out at the park, like old times. Him trying to pick up girl's in between basketball games, me just enjoying the exercise and fresh air. And, of course, watching the show as he tried to get girls' numbers, sometimes being shot down hard, a good amount of the time getting a number or a date for next friday. I shot a basketball into the net and heard the gratifying sound of a swish as it went in. Then I looked down and saw Chloe. She was sitting on the grass, headphones plugged into an Ipod, watching us play. No, not us. Me. Her legs were crossed at the ankles in front of her and she was leaning back on her hands, eyes glued to me. She smiled when I saw her and waved me over. I looked at Simon who was walking over to a group of girl's, then jogged over, knowing our game was on pause.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I sounded less certain.

She patted the ground next to her and said, "Sit for a minute. Simon's busy for now."  
I looked at Simon talking to the cutest girl he could find in the group. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?" She looked confused. "I have you to talk to."

Then she shyly put her hand on mine, small fingers weaving with my large ones.

Then I woke up, on the ground, alone. Simon returned from peeing minutes later and by that time I had stopped the blush on my cheeks. _No. Hell Fuck Shitty Fuckwad No._

And yet I couldn't get that out of my head. Not while we packed up out stuff and hid it in the warehouse. Not while we ate energy bars and hardly passable produce for breakfast. Not the look on her face or the feel of her fingers on mine. Oh, god.

I shook myself visibly trying to rid myself of that image. "You okay, bro?" Simon asked, smiling at me. "Bugs crawl in your clothes last night?"

"Nah, I sent them all your way." Inside I pushed any stupid thoughts down and we left to go to the warehouse. It was almost ten.


	2. Cute

Okay, short one, because work has been crazy working me because of spring break. Okay, so I need definitive feedback guys. How do you like the pace of this book? In that, I mean, is the level of Derek's interest good? Too quick? Too slow? And all that jazz! Love you guys. Keep reading and don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy and they make me WRITE!

PinkConverse: Thanks for joining my story. I'm glad you're excited for the new book. Hopefully Repression is good. Let me know how you feel about the story! 3 Oneinfifteenhund:Thank you. I love detailed feedback. I'm glad you liked the dream. I needed a catalyst for Derek to start feeling and I thought it did nicely. :) Murusaki: Love awakening too! I can't wait for certain chapters. But sadly, I must. Thank you for reviewing! EmmaXRose: I'm trying to. I've written all of the first book in my story Slowly I fall in love... and now i'm working on the second. Keep reading and reviewing please! Ouron4eva: Thank you. I'm poor right now so I'll wait, but it's good for later :) Digifreak: Thank you. Make sure you review and let me know specific likes and dislikes in my stories! Keagan: Thank you!

DPOV

We approached from behind the factory. This was the least busy way and had some residential homes that made us seem less conspicuous. When we arrived to the back entrance, however, I immediately smelled a horrible smell. Namely Tori.

I told Simon what I was smelling. "If it's a trap, I'll circle round to the front, see if I can find an entrance to get into. You wait here and see if you can see anything."

Simon didn't look happy about being left behind while I tried to get in, but of the two of us, he would be a better lookout.

I circled round the factory, taking care to stay hidden from the road. As I neared the front of the factory yard, the breeze shifted.

Chloe. She was so close. Her scent was awash over me and I felt the relief that came with it. My shoulders eased and a smile played over my lips.

_Woah, no_. Absolutely not. I was just relieved that we didn't have to sneak in and try and make contact all the time. And that Simon would be happy. With Chloe.

Chloe was hidden behind a shed in the back of an house whose owners were gone. She was watching the street intently. Just as I came upon her, I smelled Tori's mom and from where I was hidden, could see the car that Chloe and I had seen on Saturday night. As it rolled past, I crept closer to Chloe, coming from behind because of where I had been hidden. As the car moved past, Chloe leaped up from her crouch, starting round the shed. As she did, I stepped up close enough to where she could see my shadow play on the shed walls.. Her fists flew up as she tried to turn towards me. Before she could make a sound, I put one hand in front of her mouth and slid my other hand around her waist, pulling her back behind the shed.

"It's me." I said before she could start kicking and screaming.

I released her and she didn't miss a beat as she turned to see me. She smiled at me, a ray of sunshine. She was cute, standing there in a man's jacket, grinning up at me. "I'm so glad to see you."

I snorted. _You mean happy to see Simon's brother, meaning Simon won't be far behind. Obviously not me for my sake. _She had made it clear at the house that I was not her favorite. She had just been too nice to leave me that night.

"I am so glad-" She was bouncing up and down, smiling at me. It made me upset that it wasn't for me. It shouldn't have, but it did.

"Got that. Stop bouncing, Chloe, before they notice you."

"They're gone. That's why-" She trailed off as she looked behind me. Her smile vanished as she saw that Simon wasn't there.

Suddenly, my wolf snarled, unhappy as a pain went through my chest. _Mine,_ It said. I almost laughed out loud. No, not mine. She wants nothing to do with me. She was interested in Simon. Never me.

Ah, wait. I didn't want the attention. Right?

"Where's Simon? H-he's okay, isn't he?" She pulled out one of Simon's insulin pouches. "I know he needs this. It was-"

I decided to calm her fears before she cried or something.

"That's his backup. He had another one in his pocket."

The relief sagged through her and I had to look away. Of course she was relieved.

"Oh. Right. Um, good. So where-?"

"Around back. I smelled Tori so I thought it was a trap and-"  
Her head snapped towards the factory as she looked back. "Tori!" Her eyes were wide as looked back at me. "Her mom- The car- We have to warn her." Her body wiggled with impatience with each word.

"What?"

Suddenly, she turned, waving a hand behind her for me to follow. She darted from one place to the next, staying mostly hidden the whole way.

"Fuck. Chloe, get back here!" I moved closer. "Fucking A." I couldn't go between the garbage cans like she did so I had to move them. Then she slid in between a gap in a fence where I wasn't fitting. I was forced to go over. "Son of a bitch." She was running by some hedges when I grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her off her feet, letting her dangle in the air. It wasn't hurting her so I just let her stay there for a moment.

"I know a better route. I've been here for two days, checking things out as I waited for you." We. As we waited for you. Not me in particular. I set her down, but kept a hand on her collar, not wanting to break contact. "Now what's this about Tori and her mom?"

"No time. Just-Liz. We need Liz."

At Liz's name, I eyes widened. "Liz is alive?"

"No. I mean... her ghost." A shiver passed through me. So she was dead. Someone I knew. Dead. I might not have liked her, but... "I was right about her being dead. She's been helping me, though, and we need her to scout the way."

Suddenly she darted away towards a tiny gap in the hedges. She slid in and stayed in the leafy enclosure, staring at something in the road. Liz's ghost. Then she gave a whistle, hardly able to be heard from more than five feet away. Where she was looking was much farther than that. I sighed, raising my fingers to my mouth, whistling piercingly. Then I grabbed Chloe's shoulder and pulled her down so she was ducked down. After a moment, I told her to peek around and see if Liz was coming.

"She's coming."  
I nodded. I looked around surveying everything. It was time to get the hell out of here.


End file.
